


The Badass and the Bookworm

by JamOnToast



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, The BAU Team as Family (Criminal Minds)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamOnToast/pseuds/JamOnToast
Summary: Emily's girlfriend hasn't met the team before. It's about time she did.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader
Kudos: 6





	The Badass and the Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr (pumpkin-stars)

_ WEDNESDAY _

“What’s got you smiling, Prentiss?” Derek frowned across the bullpen, watching Emily as she grinned at her phone.

“Hmm?” She looked up, “Nothing.”

“Now come on,” He pushed, “There’s gotta be a reason. I’m guessing it’s the same reason as you breaking out those turtlenecks in July. Who’s the lucky lady?”

Emily cleared her throat, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

~~~

_ THURSDAY _

“What!?”

The sound of Penelope Garcia storming down the hallway was something the clerical agents of the BAU had grown used to over the years. It usually meant there was some juicy gossip the main team hadn’t told her about, or someone was injured or otherwise hurt.

Anderson knew, this time, that it was the former, and he dived out of the way just in time for the technical analyst to swing the doors to the bullpen open, heading straight for Emily’s desk. A semi-apologetic, but mostly-amused Agent Morgan following behind.

“Who is she!?” Garcia demanded to know, barely holding back from jumping excitedly on the spot, “What does she do? Do I know her? What’s her name? What’s her star sign? Tell. Me.  _ Everything _ .”

Emily stared at her, making a mental note to castrate Derek when they were next alone, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

~~~

_ TUESDAY _

“You smell different.” Spencer commented offhandedly as he sat beside her on the jet.

Emily frowned, “Good or bad?”

He shrugged, “Nice. Vanilla, right?”

“I guess.” She nodded.

“You know a lot of people think that you should change shampoo brand every two to three months but there’s actually no chemical or biological basis for that? Your scalp literally cannot get used to a shampoo. And in some cases changing shampoo too regularly can even result in hair loss or permanent damage to follicles.”

“Hmm.” She smiled, “I’ll bear that in mind.”

JJ’s raised eyebrows and smug smile were promptly ignored.

~~~

_ MONDAY _

“Hey Em, I got that file you wanted.” Anderson placed it down on her desk.

“Thanks Grant.” She smiled, “Good weekend?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, “They finally had copies of the third book in the right edition so she set it aside for me.”

“You just need number six now, right?”

“Yeah! Until number nine comes out, anyway.”

“I’m sure she’ll keep it back for you.”

“If anyone can convince her, it’s you.” He laughed, “I’ll leave you to it.”

“Thanks.” She smiled.

“ _ Grant _ ?” Morgan grinned. “You cheating on your lady friend, Prentiss?”

“Shut up.”

~~~

_ WEDNESDAY _

Emily loved each member of the team, really she did. They were a family. But there were days when she liked one of them slightly more than the others.

Today was Hotch.

She’d been late for the briefing, overslept a little, thrown on the same shirt as the previous day, not covered up the big purple mark on her neck properly… and sat through ten minutes of teasing from the whole team - except the  _ lovely, wonderful, stoic _ Unit Chief.

“Bring her to the next family night.” Rossi had suggested.

~~~

_ FRIDAY _

“Do I look okay?” You asked your girlfriend, spinning on the spot, letting her see every angle of your outfit.

“Always.” Emily grinned. “The librarian chic really suits you.”

You laughed, “Who’d have thought, badass SSA Emily Prentiss would be in love with the owner of a bookstore?”

“Not the team, that’s for sure.” She sighed.

“Hey, stop worrying.” You urged. “Seriously, even if they hate me they won’t tell you to your face.”

“I’d rather they did.” She admitted.

“Em,” You crossed the room, stopping in front of her. Sergio appeared out of nowhere, rubbing around your ankles. You scooped him up, cradling him to your chest. “Do you seriously think that your team - your family - won’t like someone who makes you happy?” Sergio chirruped as you rubbed his head, “Besides, this little guy loves me, that must mean something, right?”

“He  _ is _ hard to please.” She nodded.

You kissed her cheek then deposited the cat on the bed, “I love you. They love you. From what you’ve told me about them, I already like them.”

“I haven’t told them much about you though.”

“What do they know?”

“You’re really good at giving me hickeys?” She shrugged.

“Is that all?”

“If I told them anything, Garcia would know  _ everything _ in minutes.”

“Fair point.” You laughed, “Come on, we don’t want to be late. I can’t wait to try  _ THE  _ David Rossi’s carbonara.”

“It’s pretty good.” Emily admitted.

On the way out the door, you flicked the lights off, calling back to Sergio, “You’re in charge ‘til we get back!”

Emily grinned, kissing you again, “Every time.”

“He is! You don’t want the spiders bullying him into submission, do you?”

“I love you.” She sighed.

“Love you too, Sunshine.”

~~~

“Welcome to Casa Rossi.” The Italian you’d only ever seen on the backs of books greeted you with a warm smile.

“I’ve read all your books!” You grinned, shaking his hand, “The stuff about the Scarsdale Skinner? Blew my mind!”

“Thank you.” He nodded, shepherding you inside, “I’m afraid I don’t even know your name.”

“Yeah, Em said she’s not told you  _ anything _ .” You grinned at her, earning an eye roll, introducing yourself a moment later.

“It’s a pleasure.” Rossi grinned.

He led you further inside, Emily taking your hand as you rounded a corner into the fanciest kitchen you’d ever seen, mouth falling open at the decor - and the crowd of people who all turned to face you.

“We’re still waiting on Spence.” JJ told Emily.

She nodded, mute.

“Hey,” you squeezed her hand, mumbling “It’s all good, Em. I don’t bite.”

She raised a perfect eyebrow.

“Unless you ask.” You grinned, nudging her with your elbow before introducing yourself to the rest of the group. “Let me guess-” you looked them over, pointing at them as you identified “Hotch. Morgan. JJ. And you, you wonderful colourful person, must be Penelope.”

“Yes!” She grinned, rounding the kitchen island to pull you into an incredibly tight hug, “It’s so good to meet you, tell me all about yourself! What do you do?”

“I own a bookstore.” You explained, “Uh… I’ve always wanted to play piano… And I love my girlfriend very much.”

“Awww.”

You could tell by their faces that you’d won them over already and your girlfriend’s nervousness had been just as unwarranted as you’d thought.

Taking Emily’s hand again, you joined them at the island, and Hotch handed you both a glass of expensive wine with a small smile. 

The doorbell signified the arrival of the final member of the team and, as Rossi went to answer it, Emily kissed you, pulling back to whisper “Be prepared for book talk.”

You grinned, whispering back, “I’m always prepared for that, Sunshine.”

As Rossi reentered the room, bringing with him the last of Emily’s family, the last person you expected to see was your most irregular regular customer. You’d known he was a non-medical doctor, and that he loved to read whatever he could get his hands on, was extremely smart… but you’d failed to connect the lanky genius who spent way too much money every time he went in your shop to Em’s description of Spencer Reid.

“Doctor?” You frowned, “This is… unexpected.”

“Yeah.” He blinked, smiling. “You and Emily, huh?”

“Yup.”

“Do I qualify for the family discount now?”


End file.
